


Phil Kessel Is a Two Time Stanley Cup Champion

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Squeezes, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Phil Kessel squeeze the back of his neck and Sid can feel himself going under. He should have known better. Geno should have know better.Maybe it's for the best though. Sid doesn't quite mind being on his knees between them.





	Phil Kessel Is a Two Time Stanley Cup Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Started last year, this fic was finally finished as a means to cheer myself up after a well fought--but ultimately sad ending playoff run.
> 
> Inspired by Phil Kessel neck grabs to both [Sid](http://emphasisonthehomo.tumblr.com/post/161761731399/fleurys-two-for-two-not-bad-eh) and [Geno](http://puckducky.tumblr.com/post/161721179524/i-dont-know-about-you-but-i-feel-like-im), lots of love all around.

“You’re allowed to go down too you know,” Phil said, smiling as he squeezed Sid’s shoulder. “There’s a reason you have Assistants.”

Sid hummed noncommittally.

A pleasant fog was beginning to tug at the corners of his mind but he was desperately fighting it away, trying to make sure that his team was well taken care of around him. It was hard. Every pat on the back and bone crushing hug was sending him further under.

That didn’t matter though, there was always something to do. Somewhere Geno was running around, checking on last minute details while Kunitz was helping ensure no one was dropping.

“I know, but I’m not ready.” Sid said. It was mostly true.

Phil’s hand slid to the back of Sid’s neck, squeezing. “C’mon Cap. You’re halfway down already, how about we go sit.”

Sid’s body was growing so heavy, exhausted after hours of playing, media, and celebrating. He forced himself to take one long look around, searching for any sign that he was needed. The room had cleared of anyone other than players and the odd Pens’ staff. Not seeing anything too obvious he allowed himself to lean against Phil, who chuckled.

“Let’s get you down Croz.”

Sid hummed, sighing as an arm wrapped around his waist.

Sid knew he was a hard guy to Dom, but Phil was doing all the right things. He had one hand in the back of Sid's neck, squeezing gently as he led Sid across the room. Phil didn't seem to mind the way Sid leaned against him, so Sid let himself drift off more, settling more heavily against Phil’s side.

Around him was just a rush of bodies and noise, happiness and excitement at the win.

"Good?" Phil murmured in his ear.

Sid nodded. Someone bumped into them and Phil's hand slid down to the small of Sid's back, steadying him.

Suddenly there were other hands on him, wrapping around his waist from behind. Sid couldn't see who it was but only a couple people would be so bold, making it a short list.

Phil turned, looking _up_.

The list got shorter still. Sid leaned back heavily against the body behind him.

A chuckle.

Phil stepped back, out of view of Sid. Sure he could have turned his head, but at this point he was pretty deep in, the atmosphere pulling him under. He wouldn’t be the only guy tonight. Already he had seen a couple guys on their knees. They'd be up and partying again in an hour or so, but for now they needed this.

Sid wasn't judging. He needed this too.

More murmuring. The hand on his hip was rubbing small circles there like he owned Sid. He kind of liked it, reaching a hand up to tangle their fingers together. Sid got a gentle squeeze for that, soft and reaffirming.

"That's cool. Take as long as you need, he'll be fine." Phil was saying.

Sid groaned. He tried to turn, to get a look at the person holding him. At this point he was pretty sure, but he just wanted to see.

A chuckle. A firm hand on Sid's jaw, tilting his head up.

Even if Geno’s face hadn’t come into view, all gentle eyes and smiling, Sid would have known it was him. There wasn’t a single person on this team stupid enough to try and manhandle him the way Geno did.

Sid squirmed, trying to turn and look at Geno, but the hands on his waist tightened. He could practically feel the smile as Geno dropped a scratchy kiss on his cheek. "Be good," Geno murmured.

Sid nodded, a little disappointed that it sounded like a goodbye.

Just as he went to lean back for more, the arms around his waist disappeared. Sid groaned, stumbling.

Phil caught him with a laugh, wrapping one arm securely around his waist to support him the rest of the way.

"G's not staying?" Sid asked with some effort. It was getting harder and harder to fight the fog clouding his mind.

A light laugh, somewhat breathless. "Am I not enough?"

Sid chuckled, touching his head to Phil’s. "Course you are."

A squeeze.

He barely noticed when they finally reached Phil's stall. Honestly, it wouldn't have mattered where they did this, but there was definitely something about being claimed in small ways. The hand around his waist, the squeeze of the back of his neck, being walked back to Phil's stall specifically, it felt good.

Sid swallowed.

It felt good, but there was something missing. Sid knew what it was, Geno’s was laugh still ringing in his ears.

But Geno was across the room and Phil was warm against his side. Geno wasn’t his. Sid knew that. What they had was temporary, and as amazing as it was, Sid respected that. He would take whatever his teammates were kind enough to offer.

Phil sat, spreading his knees so Sid could stand between them. "Still good?" he asked.

Sid hummed.

Phil tugged on Sid's shorts consideringly. "Anyway I can get you out of these?"

Sid shook his head, settling down onto his knees.

Phil laughed.

Geno would have put a pillow down for him but there didn’t seem to be one at Phil’s stall. It ended up not really mattering, Sid's kneepads worked just as well.

Phil was nice, asking Sid questions and following up. Honestly, when paired with someone new, that's what you would expect. But right now though, Sid didn't want nice. He wanted to laugh as G dragged him closer, tangling a hand in Sid’s hair and tugging just to be annoying. He wanted Geno’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him onto his knees and telling him it was time to kneel.

The kindness reminded Sid of how very uncomfortable he still felt getting on his knees in front of the team. The constant check ins just enforced how rarely Sid sub with a teammate in the locker room.

But it wasn’t so uncomfortable that he would even consider asking Phil to stop. He trusted Phil, and even if Sid had some critiques, Geno had just checked in with the both of them. He wouldn’t have left if Sid wasn’t in good hands. Right now he felt safe and happy, and after tonight’s win, there wasn’t much that could break the high he was feeling.

When Sid leaned his head against Phil's knee, fingers threaded into his hair. "That's better," Phil said.

Sid hummed in agreement.

Around them, the room was still alive. Sid was able to drown most of it out, his world narrowed down to the haze lacing his mind, a dull numbness in his knees, and Phil.

Phil laughed. "It's weird seeing you like this."

A harmless comment, but Sid couldn’t help but tensed.

Phil must have felt it because the hand in his hair gave a gentle tug. "Quiet," he amended, "not on your knees."

Sid huffed, but his shoulders relaxed.

Part of him was embarrassed. He knew how easily he went down and always tried his best to distance himself from anyone—and thing—that tended to induce it. The year’s he’d spent avoiding as much physical contact as he could stood as a testament to just that. But tonight was unavoidable. There had been too many hugs and pats on the back and pile ups for this to not have happened. He kind of wondered how G hadn't seen this coming. He was pretty good at anticipating and reading Sid.

But now Geno was off taking care of other things. Just like Sid was supposed to be doing. The high wasn’t as great when the guilt began slipping on, the acute feeling that there was something else he should be doing.

When he tried to straighten up, Phil slid his hand down, squeezing the back of his neck. "What’re you going?"

Sid tried to push himself up onto his feet again.

Phil held him down with a solid hand on his shoulder. "Nope, you can stay right here. Are your knees hurting you?"

Sid shook his head.

Phil cocked an eyebrow.

Sid tried to conjure up and exude as much Captain-like energy as he could, but the fog clouding his head was making it difficult. He cleared his throat, trying to look purposeful. "No, I need to, uh, get up. Help."

Phil's grip tightened on his shoulder. "Stay here Sid," he said again. "You have to talk to me, it’s looking a lot like—"

"I'm not dropping," Sid started, then snapped his mouth shut.

Phil gave him a knowing look. He pulled out a Gatorade in Sid's favourite colour and Sid's favourite candy bar.

Sid shifted, looking at the items suspiciously.

"Geno told me to have you eat them," Phil said, erasing the last of the fight in him.

"Okay, but you're going to tell me exactly what's happening while I eat." Sid said, pulling the items from Phil’s hands.

Phil seemed pleased that Sid didn’t try to stand again, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder as Sid ripped open the wrappers.

Sid listened as he ate, getting an update of who was left in the room and who was going where. Phil’s tone was still a little more gentle than Sid would have liked, but at the moment, he was taking what he could get. Sid knew the Cup was still here by the way everyone was yelling, the faint sound of champaign still being opened in the background.

As he spoke, Phil looked him over, checking all of the signs of a drop. Sid wanted to snap at him that he was fine, but Phil was doing everything Sid would have wanted a Dom to do if he was ever unsure.

There were certain lines he had to draw though. That’s why when Phil checked Sid’s skin again with a hand on his cheek, Sid turned and nipped at him.

Phil made a sound of surprise, before catching the look on Sid’s face and chuckled, giving him a light pinch for his trouble.

Sid gave a small smile, wiping his hands as he set down his empty wrapper. "Happy?” The look Phil gave him said exactly what he thought of Sid’s sarcasm. Sid sighed and reined it in. “Let's start moving people around then, making sure everyone who needs is safely paired up."

Phil shook his head. "Sid, I swear, everyone's taken care of."

"There's always something to do, Kes." Sid murmured. He put his hands on Phil’s thighs, getting ready to push himself up.

A hand on Sid's shoulder stopped him.

Sid turned, ready to snap at whoever it was, when the words died in his throat.

"Hi Sid," Geno said, a huge smile stretched across his face.

Sid swallowed, struck by how good Geno looked.

By any other standards, they all would have been considered a mess. But right now it just felt...fucking perfect. G's hair was soaked with champaign, his shirt sticking to his body. The smile was what fucked Sid up the most, plastered across his face.

"You giving Phil hard time?" It came out as a question but Geno looked like he already knew the answer.

Phil made a noise but said nothing.

Sid shivered as G's hand slid along his shoulder, hotly cupping his jaw. He closed his eyes briefly as a thumb brushed along his cheekbone.

Phil huffed. "A second ago he was trying to run away, halfway between dropping and panicking and now you've got him speechless in two seconds with a fucking smile."

Sid swallowed. Geno was smiling down at him, completely consuming his attention. Why Geno had to stay behind him was beyond Sid, but he wasn't complaining. He was here, even if Sid could only see G by straining his neck to look over his shoulder.

"Sid doesn't listen good. Need practice, yes?"

Sid nodded. He would have said yes to anything G said, especially to keep him looking at him with that expression.

Another hand wrapped around Sid's ribs, squeezing. "Maybe forgive. Big night."

Sid wet his lips, glancing down at G's hand, which was only getting lower.

"Couldn't even get Sid out of this?" Geno asked, looking up at Phil as he played with the ties of Sid’s hockey shorts.

Phil shook his head, running a hand over his head. "He was half under already G."

Geno hummed, fingers dipping down into Sid's shorts.

Sid's breath hitched, hips tilting back to give Geno more room.

Geno hummed.

Sid didn't even have time to be embarrassed by how easy he was being, right in front of Phil. "G—"

"Shh," Geno said softly. "We're going to thank Phil properly for helping you, yes?" His other hand slid down, following the first.

Fuck he was getting hard. G wasn't even really touching him yet, fingers drawing circles along Sid's hip bone. There wasn't much room there, but G was making it work.

All Sid's could do was continue to grip onto Phil's thighs, holding tightly.

"Sound good Phil?"

Phil straightened up. "Yeah. Really good."

Sid flushed, suddenly very aware that their attention was completely on him.

"Were you good for Phil?" Geno asked.

Phil's snort made Geno laugh. "Not really," Sid admitted.

"He kept trying to get up. Thought he had things to do."

Geno tsked. "No Sid. We work extra hard so you relax. Never appreciate."

Sid swallowed. "I always appreciate it. You should tell me first so I can appreciate it more."

"You hated surprises as a kid, didn't you?" Phil asked, smiling.

Sid cut him a look. "You don't even know."

Geno was leaning against his back now, knees bracketing Sid as he crouched down. "Need to take these off," he said, tugging on Sid's shorts. "Then we show Phil something to remember this win by. Good?"

"Fuck yeah," Sid said, voice embarrassingly breathless.

"Phil?"

Sid glanced at him.

Phil looked like he would have been good with anything. “Of course.”

Geno stood, giving Sid room to move. Sid needed help getting up, knees a little shaky still from kneeling. Geno grabbed him by the waist, keeping him up as Phil helped work the better part of his equipment off. Their fingers ignited sparks along Sid’s skin, making him feel hot all over.

When Phil reached for Sid’s Underarmor, Geno stopped him. “We keep this on. Don’t want to give whole room a show.”

“Selfish,” Phil said but left them alone.

Sid leaned back into Geno, who grabbed onto Sid’s hips. “How do you want me?” Sid asked.

Geno looked along Sid’s body. Sid flushed as his eyes lingered on the place where he was visibly tenting. “On your knees,” Geno said. Maybe Sid was imagining the regret he heard there. “Phil likes it.”

Phil let out a breathy laugh as he sat, his eyes never leaving them.

When Sid hesitated, Geno guided him down with one heavy hand. Sid shuddered, letting out a shaky breath.

That’s what had been missing. Geno knew him, knew just how far to push him. No questions or check ins needed. G saw what he wanted and pushed him. Sid trusted him, just like Geno trusted Sid to say if something was wrong.

Back between Phil’s knees, Sid spread his legs.

Phil chuckled, “He’s so eager for you.”

Geno hummed. “He’s pushy but he also likes pushy.”

Sid flushed.

Phil laughed. “Yeah, by you.”

Heat settled in Sid’s stomach. “I would like it from you too,” he said, not fully meeting Phil’s eyes.

There was a moment of silence that Sid couldn’t quite read. Then, a hand on his chin, tilting it upwards. “I’ll remember that,” Phil said, his expression turning gentle.

Sid flushed, nipping at Phil’s thumb to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

Phil laughed, drawing his hand back.

Behind him, Geno was crouching, reaching around Sid to spread his knees just a little but further. He nipped at Sid’s jaw before kissing it. “Hands on your knees.”

Because he was still the captain here, he followed the command slowly, back straightening. Geno gave him a knowing look.

In front of him, Phil was leaning back in his stall, watching.

“Not going to touch, Phil?” Geno asked.

“You said you’re going to show me. That doesn’t involve doing anything.”

Geno laughed. “Just showing you how good he can be.”

Sid was going to protest that he was always good, but suddenly there was a hand on his stomach, travelling down. His breath caught, pulse hammering in his ears, blocking out the sounds around them.

“Nah. Horny and Hags invited me over later. I’ll wait until then.”

The conversational tone they had adopted was a surprising turn on for Sid. The way they were ignoring him sitting there between them, voice steady as they talked about him, but not too him.

Neither of them were even looking at him when Geno’s finger began teasing tracing the outline of Sid’s cock through his shorts, both of them carrying on the conversation like he didn’t exist. Sid’s breaths were coming out in short little pants that no one bothered to acknowledge.

“Horny and Hags?” Geno asked, waggling his eyebrows at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes, finally turning his attention to Sid. “And you’re just going to tease him?” he asked.

Geno hummed, cupping Sid more fully now. “To start. Sid likes to build up to it.”

“Do I get to say anything about what I want?” Sid had been going for bitter, but it came out embarrassingly breathy. It didn’t really matter though, that comment had mostly been for show. He liked the long, slow movements of Geno’s hand.

“No,” Geno chuckled, pressing his face into Sid’s neck. “Now shh,” he warned, laying a quick kiss at the skin there.

Sid swallowed down any retort he would have made, pressing his lips into a thin line. He could feel Phil looking at him, but there was no way he could meet his gaze. Not when his cheeks were flushed this red and his teammate was working a hand into his pants.

“He’s so good,” Phil said, running a thumb along Sid’s bottom lip.

“Sid thinks too much. Sometime, we think for him.” Geno said.

Sid gasped as a hand finally, _finally_ , grazed his cock, gripping firmly before giving a confident stroke.

Phil said something that Sid missed, but it must have been smart because Geno laughed.

Sid was past protesting though, past quick replies. Geno had a hand around him, skin on skin, and he was reduced to a place where he had lost rational though. Pleasure shot up his spine as his back bowed, leaning heavily against Phil as he panted. The fingers tangling into his hair had to be Phil’s, Geno’s hands were definitely busy elsewhere.

Behind him Geno chuckled.

“Fuck,” Phil breathed.

Sid groaned in agreement. He felt hot all over, secured between the two of them. More importantly, he felt claimed. Owned and centered in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in too long. His attention had been turned forwards, towards the Cup. But now they had it, and Sid had Geno.

“Lazy Sid, making me do all the work.”

Sid groaned, peeling himself off Phil. He lifted his hands experimentally, grabbing onto Phil’s thighs for leverage when no one scolded him.

Geno laughed when Sid began rocking into his hand, which one usually wouldn’t think to be the most encouraging sign, but Sid knew better. Geno wasn’t laughing at him, but with him.

Sid so rarely let himself go, to just feel and take, but subbing gave him that choice. When Geno laughed, it wasn’t intimidating. It was freeing.

He wanted more. More of than laugh, more of Geno, more of their hands on him. He didn’t have to wait long. Geno’s other hand joined, cupping his balls just the way Sid liked it. He could feel himself getting desperate, heat pooling into his stomach.

“You getting close, Sid?” Geno murmured.

Sid nodded, eyes focused on Phil’s champaign soaked shirt. He groaned in dismay when Geno slowed down, returning back to his teasing pace.

Sid reached down, looking for Geno’s wrist, but was quickly stopped by Phil. Sid looked up, shooting him a pleading look.

Phil swallowed, looking over Sid’s shoulder at Geno.

“He can wait,” Geno said, his voice collected.

Sid knew that tone. Geno was going to make him work for this. Lucky for all of them, Sid didn’t have much fight in him right now.

“Maybe you should say sorry to Phil,” Geno said.

“Sorry,” Sid gasped out instantly, looking up at Phil.

They both laughed at the same time. Sid swallowed, looking between the two of them.

“I don’t think he even knows what he’s apologizing for.” Phil said.

Geno hummed. “C’mon Sid. Try harder.”

But Sid was having trouble focusing, his attention on the way Geno was teasing him, thumb rubbing slowly across the slit of his dick. “Phil,” Sid started, but got distracted trying to push into Geno’s hand.

A hand clamped down on his hip, Phil’s. Sid whimpered, trying to pull himself together. He looked back up at Phil. “I’m sorry Phil. For not…” his mind was reeling. “For not listening.”

Phil arched an eyebrow. “For not listening?”

Sid licked his lips, straightening up. “For trying to leave without permission?” Sid tried.

Behind him, Geno was chuckling. “Try again.”

Sid whined, pushing into Geno. He must have caught them off guard because he was able to get some friction, but it wasn’t enough. Phil’s hand tightened and Sid knew he wasn’t going to get away with it a second time.

“I don’t know,” Sid said, voice wobbly.

Geno leaned down, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. “How about for being ungrateful? Not even a thank you, we running around, helping to make sure everyone is okay. Sid not even say thank you.”

“I thought I was supposed to be apologizing,” Sid said. As the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake.

Phil leaned forwards, slowly and carefully, taking Sid by the back of the neck. His grip wasn’t painful, but it was firm.

Fuck it was a turn on, having the two of them focused on him. It would have been even nicer if he didn’t have to behave like a brat to earn that attention, or maybe if Geno would just _move_ already.

“What do you do when he’s like this, G?” Phil asked, eyes steadily fixed on Sid.

Sid swallowed.

“Make him wait,” Geno said.

Sid whined. “I’m sorry G.”

“For what?” Phil asked.

This was the worst kind of torture. “For snapping at you,” Sid said, his voice more breathless than he would have liked.

“And?” Geno asked.

Geno’s hand was big and warm on his dick and he needed more _now_. “Thank you for taking care of everyone,” Sid said.

Geno didn’t move or say anything. For a moment, Sid was worried that he had done something wrong. He was about to try again when Geno’s hand started, long strokes that got faster quickly.

“Thank you,” Sid breathed, rolling his hips into it. “Thank you, thank you.”

The hand on his neck had turned gentle, stroking. “We’ve got you Sid.”

Phil’s words washed over him, giving him more confidence. Behind him, Geno was breathing heavily into his ear. “So good,” Geno murmured, nipping at Sid’s ear.

Sid moaned.

This felt so right. All of their work over the past months, the pain and the struggle, all worth it. Heat flashed through him, a warning of how close he was.

“G,” Sid breathed, ducking his head.

“Whenever you ready Sid,” Geno said, his voice soft.

Just like that Sid was coming all over himself, harder than he had in months. Sid’s breathing was heavy as Geno stroked him through it, with Phil watching quietly.

Unable to support himself, Sid slumped forwards, head in Phil’s lap as Geno laughed.

“Good?” Geno asked.

Sid mumbled unintelligibly into the fabric of Phil’s pants.

They laughed, Phil stroking his hair while Geno kissed the spot between his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, Sid slumped over in Phil’s lap while Geno kissed his way down Sid’s spine. Eventually Geno must have stood up because the kissing slowly stopped. Sid would have cared more if his body didn’t suddenly feel like lead. Plus Phil’s hand in his hair was enough to keep him rooted here forever.

“Sure you don’t want to join?” Geno asked, somewhere behind him.

“There’s more?” Phil asked. There was definitely some humour in his voice.

Sid jolted when a hand slid around to his stomach but he was pushed back down. He wasn’t going to complain.

“Going back to Sid’s, finish up there.” Geno said as he cleaned Sid up and helped him into some fresh clothes.

Sid perked up at that, allowing Geno to peel him off of Phil. “You promise there’s more?”

Geno smiled, working him into a shirt. “Course Sid, if you want.”

Sid’s brain jarred, confused in his post-orgasm haze, processing the information. It all came to him at once. He stumbled, pushing himself frantically to his feet. Phil had to catch him at least once, laughing.

“Fuck yeah I want that,” Sid said, wiggling his way into Geno’s arms.

Geno smiled, pulling him closer. “Good. Have big plans.”

“He’s invited everyone to your house tomorrow for Cup party,” Phil said, smiling wryly at them.

Geno shot him a look, suggesting that telling Sid now was not part of those plans. He didn’t have it in him to be mad just yet though. “Tomorrow?” he asked, looking up at Geno.

“Sure,” Phil said, “if 1am counts as ‘tomorrow’, yeah.” By the way he was smiling, Phil known exactly what kind of trouble Geno would be in for this.

“Was…going to tell you. At better time,” Geno said, cutting Phil a look.

Sid closed his eyes briefly, biting back his initial instinct to snap at Geno. “We can talk about it later,” he said instead.

Geno smiled innocently.

Sid couldn’t muster up the anger appropriate for this situation. He was too buzzed off the win and his orgasm. At least he knew he was getting more solid, no longer leaning against Geno for support, but for comfort.

Phil barked out a laugh. “I’ll leave you two to that. I have my own little party to join.”

“Horny and Hags,” Geno said, waggling his eyebrows at Phil, who looked completely unfazed.

“Yeah, Horny and Hags. But maybe I’ll get them to stop by after,” he said.

Sid smiled, “It sounds less like a maybe and more like a polite ‘no’.”

Phil’s smile said everything. “Congrats on the win, Sid. We deserve to celebrate tonight.”

Sid pushed out of Geno’s hold, wrapping an arm around Phil and patted him on the back. “We do. Thanks for putting up with me.”

Phil smiled, cocking an eyebrow as he pulled back. “Putting up with you as a teammate or for tonight?”

Sid laughed, Geno joining in. “Both I guess,” Sid said.

Phil shook his head. “You’re a difficult teammate sometimes Sid, but tonight was my pleasure.”

A hand wrapped around Sid’s waist. “We do again then?” Geno asked, pulling Sid closer.

Sid flushed at the contact, looking down with a pleased smile.

Phil gave Sid a knowing look before smiling up at Geno. “You’re annoying too G, but yeah. Definitely not a no.”

Geno clapped Phil on the back. Sid turned in G’s grip to watch as Phil crossed the room to where two familiar faces were smiling up at him, sitting together in Horny’s stall. There was no questions or jealously as Phil sat down, only looks of immense satisfaction at tonight’s victory.

Sid shifted to face Geno, glancing up at him. “You really have plans for us tonight?”

Geno look offended. “Course. Tradition Sid, we spent every Cup together.”

Sid smiled. “Just making sure.”

Geno smiled, tilting Sid’s chin up. “I’m not forgetting. Just needed time.”

“Thank you for running around tonight,” Sid said, eyes traveling over Geno’s face, finally landing on his mouth. There were so many other things he wanted to say. He couldn’t though. Not tonight. He knew what he was allowed to take in this relationship and what he wanted wasn’t on the table. These feelings weren’t new. Sid knew his limits. He knew that tonight was his.

Geno leaned in, his lips skimming Sid’s cheek, nose bumping his. A hand tangled in Sid’s hair and he waited, holding as still as possible.

The kiss, just the faintest brush of their lips, sparked lighting down Sid’s spine. They might not have forever, but tonight, Geno was his.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment bellow with any recommendations you have or mistakes you've noticed. If you're interested in talking about personal fic ideas or want to share reading recommendations, come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
